Ghostbuster
by Eyto
Summary: Alors que Heiji est assassiné sans raison apparente, Kazuha disparaît. Shinichi est mis sur l'enquête, forcé par le fantôme du détective de l'Ouest. Ses recherches le conduisent jusqu'à la jeune femme... mais que s'est-il réellement passé ? FINI.
1. L'accident

Pour cette petite histoire, que direz-vous de prendre un Heiji mort, et d'hanter Shinichi avec ? Emmerdement, délire et dépression du détective... c'est parti !

Disclaimer : DC c'est à Gosho, sinon Heiji serait vraiment mort... peut-être...

* * *

**Ghostbuster**

_Jour et nuit, sans le savoir... Shinichi possédait un ange gardien. Il s'appelle Heiji Hattori, et il compte bien en faire baver à Shinichi... pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire._

Journée du 7 décembre...20 heures.

Lorsque Shinichi sortit du magasin implanté au détournement d'un carrefour, l'angle d'une rue signalé comme étant dangereuse, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver des voitures de police et une ambulance garées sur les bas côtés. Tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos, il s'approcha d'un des inspecteurs en chef qui avait été mis sur l'enquête.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'accident avait été fatal; un camion-citerne avait littéralement fracassé l'avant d'une voiture qui n'avait commis en réalité aucune infraction, puisque la cause de l'accident lui-même venait d'un bouche d'égout mal refermé, qui avait provoqué un mauvais maniement au camion.

Bilan, un mort... un certain Heiji Hattori, un jeune homme de 19 ans. Lorsque Shinichi vit son visage, mort, il se rappela de l'affaire au ski ou encore de sa rencontre avec lui sur un terrain de football, et qui aurait cru que ça allait se terminer ainsi pour lui.

De ce qu'il savait à son propos, Heiji avait été dans sa vie de lycéen tout à fait normal, un excellent étudiant mais aussi détective. Toujours farceur, mais sérieux lorsqu'une affaire se présentait à lui, son père était également un grand homme de la police d'Osaka. Pauvre de lui, finir sa vie carbonisée au volant de sa voiture après un choc brutal avec un poids lourd, personne n'aurait souhaité une telle mort.

Aux pieds du détective se trouvait un étrange collier orné de bijoux scintillant en tous genres, qui devait sûrement appartenir à Heiji.

\- Tu devrais le garder... peut-être retrouveras-tu sa petite amie pour le lui rendre, déclara l'inspecteur Megure. "Mais elle est introuvable, malheureusement."

Shinichi récupéra le bijou et le mit à l'abri des regards dans son sac, une étrange sensation dans le dos.

_"Mon... collier..." entendit-il, au loin._

Le détective continua sa route, légèrement déçu ne pas avoir pu tisser un lien plus fort avec le détective de l'ouest. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, trouver sa petite amie dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'adresse. De plus, les mots de l'inspecteur Megure n'allaient pas l'aider, puisqu'elle était porté disparu depuis plusieurs heures.

En arrivant chez lui, il vida ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en y laissant le collier entouré d'une écharpe. Il monta à l'étage, toujours un léger froid dans le dos qui le rendit sur le coup mal à l'aise.

Toujours cette impression d'être surveillé, observé, et ce depuis qu'il était tombé sur ce collier.

Il continua de monter, marche par marche, la sensation devenant de plus en plus lourde compressant son cœur battant entre quatre murs le pressant davantage. Finalement, arrivé en haut, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau tiède pour se remettre des émotions.

"Depuis que j'ai ramassé ce collier, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être suivi et d'entendre des voix." pensa-t-il. "Absurde, je me fais juste des illusions."

Il passa sa serviette habituel pour sécher ses cheveux encore mouillé, et descendit à nouveau les escaliers, ne sentant au passage aucun frisson.

Allumant la télé pour combler ce calme qui était pour lui assez désagréable au vu des dernières heures, il se servit un verre d'eau fraiche dans la cuisine avant de préparer un repas tout en écoutant les dernières informations des journal télévisées.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'une des armoires pour y récupérer du riz, il sentit un nouveau courant d'air froid lui glacer le sang.

Quand enfin le détective se retourna, ce n'était plus le journal qui était diffusé à la télévision, mais une drôle d'émission sur les extraterrestres. La télécommande toujours au même endroit, Shinichi se reposa à nouveau les mêmes questions.

Le téléphone le sortit de pensées, de par la sonnerie qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, l'obligeant ainsi à laisser la préparation de son riz au curry derrière lui. Ainsi, il décrocha le téléphone, nerveux, de sa main droite tremblante.

\- Allô ? lança-t-il.

Aucune réponse, mise à part un drôle de "bipbip" qui résonnait en boucle dans ses oreilles. De trop pour le détective, qui raccrocha brutalement tout en serrant les poings de façon un peu brutale, il se retourna pour faire face à un drôle de personnage.

Il était humain, mais de couleur plus grisâtre, ce qui lui permettait de voir à travers son corps. Sur le coup, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque, avant de se coller contre le mur derrière lui. Grâce à fantastique mémoire qui lui avait permis de résoudre mainte affaire, il put identifier le visage qui se présentait à lui : Hattori Heiji, mort depuis une heure.

\- Ce bijou, cracha-t-il. "Il appartient à ma petite amie, petit brigand."

Brigand ? Lui ? Certainement pas. Voilà ce qui arrivait aux imprudents qui voulait rendre service.

\- Tu... tu es mort, je t'ai vu ! s'écria-t-il. "C'est impossible, je suis en train de rêver."

Heiji ouvrit grand les yeux puis lâcha un petit rire.

\- Rêver ? Tu dors debout toi maintenant ? Nan nan, je suis bien réel, devant toi... mais mort, merci de me rappeler ce souvenir, répondit-il. "Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu m'as volé mon collier, celui que je devais remettre à ma petite amie."

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir sa phrase, Shinichi ferma les yeux puis claqua sa joue. En les rouvrant, le fantôme qu'il avait crû voir avait disparu. Peut-être avait été-ce dû à son imagination, ou peut-être de par sa mésaventure de la soirée, la rencontre avec une vieille connaissance décédée dans un misérable accident qui ne l'avait pas loupé.

Il s'avança, puis se prit une nouvelle baffe sur l'autre joue, et une fois encore la peur l'envahit.

\- Voilà qui va équilibrer la douleur, Aho !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'existes pas.

\- Exactement. Ouais. Voilà, tu es en train de dormir là. BAKA, arrête de prendre cet air de chien battu et explique-moi ce que tu fou avec MON collier !

Shinichi détourna le regard pour vérifier si le collier était toujours à sa place, sur le comptoir avec le curry qu'il avait commencé à préparer. Si Heiji était en sa compagnie, pas de doute, le collier en était le fautif.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas volé, je l'ai pris pour rechercher ta petite amie et le lui rendre, se défendit Shinichi. "Mais si tu y tiens, vas-y, prend-le ! Je vais devenir fou si je te vois encore pendant plusieurs minutes."

\- Non mais attends je rêve là ! Maintenant, tu vas assumer ton vol. Je vais rester avec toi nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce que tu es remis mon bijou à Kazuha, reprit Heiji en lui mettant une nouvelle claque. "Et crois-moi, avec moi... c'est pas les vacances."

Le détective soupira légèrement.

\- Si tu veux...

C'est ainsi que, sur ces mots, Heiji se rendit dans la cuisine avant de fouiller tous les placards, envoyant les assiettes, les plats et des babioles à terre sans broncher et sans aucun scrupule.

\- Hé mais... tu peux déplacer des objets ? cria-t-il. "ARRÊTE ! Tu es en train de tout mettre en bordel !"

\- J'ai faim, saleté de microbe paraplégique.

\- Mais tu es censé être mort, comment peux-tu te soucier de ton estomac !

Une nouvelle assiette tomba sur le sol, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux. Malheureusement, Shinichi ne pouvait rien faire puisque l'autre détective était un fantôme, l'empêchant ainsi de lui coller son poing au visage.

Heiji prit place dans le siège face à la télé, laissant ainsi un Shinichi cloitré sur place.

\- Sache que tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir et m'entendre. Et je te rassure ça m'empêchera pas de mettre le bordel, ajouta-t-il en mangeant un saucisson. Ah et, demain debout 6 heures, sinon c'est un seau d'eau.

Shinichi monta à l'étage pour entamer sa toilette, toujours aussi abasourdis. Et comment la science allait-elle expliquer qu'un fantôme le suivait partout, pour son plus profond désespoir ?

Et comment allait-il vivre avec cet énergumène ?

Il s'installa dans son lit avant de fermer les yeux.

"Un rêve, oui... un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve." pensa-t-il.

"Ah oui et, je lis dans tes pensées, aussi." entendit-il au loin.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu, puisqu'il dormait déjà.

* * *

Si j'ai choisi le Heiji, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Ses côtés farceur, délirant et emmerdeur de niveau professionnel vont être mis en avant !

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir par review : sans inscription et ça prend 30 secondes.

À bientôt.


	2. Début de l'affaire

Il était temps pour moi de continuer cette fiction toute mimi sympathique...

Heiji va vraiment devenir un emmerdeur de première ! Attention, vraiment, je déconne pas... pas possible de trouver du IC chez Heiji, là...

Dans tous les cas, merci aux quatre formidable personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et... désolé de l'attente :/

Enjoy :)

* * *

**« Tais-toi et écoute. Tu n'entends rien ? Inquiète-toi. »  
**

Il avait toujours l'habitude de se réveiller sur la mélodie d'un réveil, sur le chant des oiseaux, ou quelque chose de bien plus naturel et agréable à l'écoute. Mais ce matin-là, Shinichi se réveilla sous l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur le visage, le faisant sursauter tout en sentant l'eau descende sur son pyjama.

Hattori, toujours de sa couleur brillante et invisible en même temps, fronça les sourcils avant de joindre ses bras à son torse avec un air de victoire sur le visage.

\- Je rêve là ! Il est 6 heures... et cinq minutes, tu es encore en train de roupiller ? gueula Heiji.

Franchement, vu l'intonation de sa voix, il se demandait même pourquoi le professeur Agasa ne l'entendait pas. Mais en y repensant davantage, en faisant appel à son cerveau encore endormi, il se souvint que d'une chose : qu'il était hanté et qu'en plus seul lui pouvait voir ce "fantôme".

Peut-être suffisait-il de fermer les yeux, de compter jusqu'à trois, et Heiji disparaitrait.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il pouvait toujours voir sa tronche de taré général de guerre voire dictateur...

\- Tu joues à quoi ? Tu te laves, et tu vas au commissariat pour avoir des nouvelles de Kazuha !

\- Du calme, on a le temps... Casper, souligna Shinichi.

Heiji le poussa hors du lit, ne supportant sûrement pas son surnom.

Vint ensuite la toilette rapide, puis la prise en charge des vêtements... un manteau quasiment noir, une chemise grise et un pantalon noir, et hop Heiji le mit à la porte sans attendre une minute supplémentaire.

Pour la suite des événements, Shinichi devait se rendre (forcé par Heiji bien entendu) au commissariat pour avoir les premières informations concernant l'affaire de la disparition de Kazuha, et Heiji tenait à la retrouver en chair et en os. D'ailleurs, il y tenait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place et se voyait donc obligé d'embêter les passagers ou le chauffeur en appuyant sur les boutons d'arrêts.

Plusieurs minutes avaient suffi pour que le chauffeur lève le ton, et encore... l'ancien détective de l'ouest s'amusait à souffler sur les cheveux des femmes...

"Ce gars... une vrai catastrophe."

Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, les deux hommes (dont un invisible) se dressèrent devant le commissariat central de Tokyo, prêt à y rentrer. Grand était encore un faible mot pour décrire le palais qui se trouvait devant eux, puisqu'il avait été rénové peu après la dernière affaire de Shinichi, ce qui lui provoqua le même effet que chez Hattori : Waouh.

Plusieurs dizaines de policiers parcouraient les trottoirs, le parking ou encore le hall d'entrée visiblement bien garni par les civils déposants plaintes ou demandant à retrouver le chat égaré.

Le détective de l'est poussa les deux portes en vitre, prit un numéro et attendit à nouveau.

\- 88...

\- Numéro 16 ! annonça l'accueil.

"Eh bah faut pas être pressé..." pensa Shinichi. "Dire que je passe prioritaire quand je travaille sur une affaire, purée..."

Il regarda autour de lui.

Fantastique, voilà qu'Heiji s'amusait à souffler sur les pages d'un dossier soutenu par le bureau d'un agent de police. Et les feuilles de calculs, de lettres et bien d'autres, s'envolaient dans la pièce ou tombaient simplement par terre.

\- Bon sang !

Heiji éclata de rire en voyant le pauvre homme ramasser ses feuilles.

"Ça doit être ambiance discothèque tous les jours quand on est mort..."

\- Numéro 17 !

_Numéro 25... numéro 38... numéro 56... numéro 87..._

\- Numéro 88 !

Heiji poussa Shinichi hors de sa chaise dans un élan de vitesse qui avait attiré le regard curieux des personnes présentes dans la pièce, au nombre de quatre puisque la majorité avait renoncé à attendre.

\- Kudo-kun ! déclara l'inspecteur Megure. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais là, tu aurais évité l'attente.

"..."

\- Ah euh-... désolé. C'est à quel propos ?

\- Du mort d'hier. Hattori Heiji. Je voudrais les détails de l'affaire sur sa petite amie disparue, Kazuha.

\- Co-Comment connais-tu son prénom ?

Shinichi se figea.

\- Ah- ah bah, longue histoire... et triste aussi.

L'inspecteur Megure leva un sourcil puis fit entrer Shinichi dans son bureau personnel, et à vrai dire, il attendait sa visite. L'inspecteur était toujours sûr des visites du détective, il le connaissait par cœur, ainsi que les affaires qu'il prenait sous son aile sans broncher.

Mais pas celle-ci puisqu'il était plus ou moins forcé par un stupide fantôme, malgré la bonne intention de départ.

\- Bien... s'agit-il d'un accident ou assassinat ? demanda Shinichi.

\- C'est... un assassinat.

Heiji, présent dans la pièce (certainement à faire des bêtises) écarquilla les yeux.

"On... on m'a tué ?" s'étonna Heiji, seul Shinichi l'entendait.

\- La trajectoire a été calculé. Le camion devait percuter ce détective. En fait, la bouche d'égout n'a pas provoqué l'accident puisque celle-ci était juste posée de sorte qu'on puisse la refermer... expliqua Megure.

\- Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Shinichi.

\- On a des pistes. Tout d'abord, il est possible que le tueur soit en fait le chauffeur... mais nous n'avons pas confirmation, et cet homme est anéanti à cause de cet accident, regrettant sa pauvre journée. Sinon, il est possible que ce soit le frein du camion qui ait été trafiqué.

\- Minute... lorsque le camion n'a pas réussi à freiner, il y avait une voiture devant Hattori-kun.

Megure écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsque j'ai rapidement inspecté la scène, j'ai pu retrouver les marques de deux roues ayant subitement accéléré sur le goudron encore récent. Par rapport à la voiture d'Hattori-Kun, il est impossible que ce soit lui qui ait accéléré, ni freiner. En d'autres termes, la voiture devant notre défunt a réussi à se dégager de la trajectoire, répondit Shinichi.

\- Peut-être... et comme Hattori-kun n'a pas accéléré ni faire marche arrière, le camion l'a percuté après le dégagement de la voiture d'en face... acheva l'inspecteur. Cependant, si la trajectoire a bien été calculé, pourquoi ne pas avoir roulé sur la file de droite ? Le chauffeur pouvait tourner.

"La file de droite... elle était dégagée de ce que j'ai appris."

\- Je vais continuer mon enquête à Osaka et voir si je peux retrouver Toyama-chan. Elle n'a sûrement pas disparu par hasard... l'assassin devait vouloir se débarrasser d'Hattori-kun pour obtenir une certaine chose de sa petite amie, mais elle a dû refuser et... il s'est servi du camion pour le supprimer.

Shinichi fit signe à l'inspecteur qui hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans une ruelle adjacente au commissariat, il sortit son téléphone portable pour envoyer rapidement un SMS. Le message envoyé, le détective remit son portable dans la poche avant de se tourner vers Heiji.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Pas même des relations que tu avais de ton vivant ? questionna-t-il.

\- Débrouilles-toi. Moi aussi j'enquête.

Shinichi pouffa de rire.

\- Un fantôme qui enquête sur son propre cadavre. J'espère qu'au moins, tu hanteras Kazuha après ça.

\- On verra qui résout l'enquête en premier ! ricana Heiji.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis partout ? Essaye de la résoudre de ton côté...

Heiji baissa la tête.

\- Tu es en possession du dernier lien qui existe entre Kazuha et moi. Elle est ma vie. Il faut que je la retrouve, qu'elle sente que même parti... je l'aime toujours, et qu'elle a besoin de retrouver une vie normale.

Shinichi étira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Hattori..."

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien... on la retrouvera de toute manière.

Heiji sourit à son tour.

_-:-_

La porte de fer grinça avant de se retrouver dans sa position initiale.

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent entendre, sur un sol de marbre, chaque son résonnant dans la pièce comme si on frappait une épée sur une enclume. C'était très désagréable pour la jeune femme maintenu debout, ligoté à un mur.

\- Tu vas être gentil avec papa hein ? Je vais te filmer et envoyer ça à l'abruti qui te recherche et qui à MON COLLIER !

Kazuha plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu peux comprendre ça ? Putain, non tu peux pas comprendre. Et quand viendra l'heure... wiiiuuuuu wouuu BANG ! Ce détective rejoindra ton connard de mari à la morgue.

...

\- Bah quoi ? T'es pas d'accord ? Pfff, peu importe. Fais-moi un sourire, bandeau ou pas t'en es capable NON ?

Il arracha le bandeau de sa bouge.

La pauvre jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de crier, et même si elle le pouvait, nul doute que cela ne servirait à rien...

\- Allez sourit, dit : aidez-moi. Tout doux.

\- Non... soupira-t-elle.

\- Allez, pour papa. Tu te rend comptes ? On décroche l'oscar, et on devient célèbre. Plein d'argent. Claaaa kang ! Tout dans la poche ! Haha...

Kazuha laissa couler une larme.

"Espèce de fou."

\- Non pas de larmes, les films de pleures et le tralala, c'est de la pure merde irréaliste ! Moi je veux que tu sois honnête. Bon point t'es calme et immobile, ton père doit être fier.

Il pressa le bouton de sa caméra.

\- Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai kidnappé un mec, il était si calme que j'ai cru qu'il était trop con... donc je l'ai buté. Raah merde, il était cool ce type... bon. Toi encore, t'es du genre discret, comme un porc dans une boucherie, donc ça passe.

Il tapota sur son téléphone qu'il venait de sortir.

\- Au fait...

Kazuha releva la tête.

\- Tu crois aux fantômes ?

**« Lorsque tu marcheras, seul, dans la rue... surveille tes arrières. Il est là. »**


	3. Un type appelé Mat'

Hellow !**  
**

Eh bien... si j'avais su en lançant le premier chapitre avoir autant de retour, j'y aurais jamais crû. En tout cas, un grand merci à vous ! Place donc, aux réponses :)

**MegaGuest :** Merci à toi, oncle-frère :D

**Axter :** Il est inspiré de "Vaas" de Far Cry 3. Juste le perso qui m'a le plus secoué en 2013, pour sa folie et son putain de charisme ;) Merci en tout cas (Axter ? Aster de Yu Gi Oh ? *o*)

**toma210 :** Bien sûr une suite, je sais même pas quand je vais finir cette fic ^^ En tout cas, merci à toi une fois encore :p

Enjoy !

* * *

**Ghostbuster**

_« Un courant d'air froid, ou encore un simple bruit. Votre subconscient vous dira que ce n'est rien, la vérité vous dira que vous n'êtes pas seul... »_

Shinichi se leva comme chaque matin, à la même heure, et ce depuis qu'il était en la charmante compagnie d'un jeune homme très collant. Trois jours où il avait été tué, et l'ancien détective n'était pas prêt de laisser le détective de l'Est vécu tranquillement.

Mais comment reposer en paix quand on sait qu'on a été assassiné ? Comment trouver le repos éternel quand on sait que sa petite amie est entre les mains d'un taré complètement déréglé ? Peut-être était-ce dur à croire, mais pourtant...

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu FAIS ? cria Shinichi.

\- Mais c'est ta télé là, elle ne marche pas. Alors j'ai tenté de la jouer comme dans les films en combinant les câbles ! répondit Heiji.

« Je vais le tuer. » pensa Shinichi.

\- Je suis déjà mort, connard.

...

Shinichi prit une tasse et se servit un café doux accompagné de trois sucres. Là, il en avait vraiment besoin, car de se coller un fantôme aux baskets toute la journée, c'était réellement fatigant, au point de vous demander si la folie ne vous avez pas déjà atteinte. Mais non, il ne s'agissait pas de ça, mais d'un sacré coup en pleine tête de la part du démon.

\- Alors ? demanda Heiji. « Comment pouvons-nous retrouver Kazuha ? »

\- L'inspecteur Megure a déduit que Kazuha n'avait pas quitté son domicile après ton accident. Ce qui signifie qu'elle a été kidnappé alors qu'elle était chez elle.  
Heiji leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne mettrais plus les pieds dans un...

_[==]_

« Saleté de bus. »

Shinichi sourit discrètement quand il voyait Heiji s'ennuyait dans un bus quasiment vide. Et que faire lors d'un ennuie tout à fait banale ? Faire chier son monde. Et ça, c'était sa spécialisation... quoi de mieux que d'appuyer sur les boutons d'arrêt, faire voler les chapeaux des gens, ou marquer "Akai I love you" sur les vitres grâce à la buée ?

Arrivés à une station non loin du centre d'Osaka, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent, le garçon au teint mat -devenu transparent- veillant à faire un magnifique doigt au chauffeur, malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

Ils prirent ensuite direction jusqu'au domicile de Kazuha, avant d'y entrer dans un silence des plus inquiétants. À première vue, tout semblait parfaitement normal; la télé était en veille, les volets étaient à moitiés ouverts, et l'eau et le gaz étaient encore en marche. Quatre jours maximum que Kazuha avait été kidnappée. Heiji entra avec difficulté, tout en sentant un froid l'envahir.

\- Il y a quelqu'un... cracha-t-il.

Shinichi tendit l'oreille, tandis qu'il attrapa un couteau de boucher dans la cuisine de la maison. Il grimpa une à une les marches de l'escalier, tremblant légèrement, avant d'arriver à l'étage, dans une sorte de mini-hall.

De là, il pouvait tourner à droite ou à gauche pour arriver aux chambres, ou continuer tout droit et atteindre un autre salon d'étage.

Le détective s'y aventura, puis ouvrit la porte.

« Une télévision. »

Il fit un pas en avant, la télé s'alluma.

_"Regardez-moi ces joues toutes mignonnes. Tu vois, avec ça en poche, c'est un carton ! Le film s'appellera "I can survive" et tu seras une STAR !"_

\- Qui est ce taré ? s'interrogea Shinichi.

Heiji fronça les sourcils.

_"Toi putain, tu nous interromps pas, connard. Tu vois pas qu'on est en plein tournage ?"_

\- Tu veux pas savoir, répondit Heiji.

Il prit place sur le sofa.

_"Maintenant message aux deux merdeux qui me poursuivent. Vous voyez l'animal là, je vous l'échange, contre ce collier. Mais vous avez peu de temps, parce que cette fille, je l'ai vendu à un enculé très loin d'ici. Vous serez mis en contact avec un ami à moi... pendant sept jours. Faites tout ce qu'il vous dit, soyez gentils amigos !"_

\- En contact avec un de ses amis ? Ça veut dire que je vais devoir me faire chier à lui obéir pour qu'il ramasse des merdes, lui donner ce collier et me salir les mains pour ta petite-amie ? Et comment sait-il que tu es encore présent sur terre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! répliqua Heiji. « Ce type s'appelle Mat' et c'est un vieux délinquant complètement barjo qui a fini par se retrouver paumé sur une île perdue... rien de plus. »

Shinichi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh bah oui, abandonné sur une île rien de plus, tout le monde voudrait vivre ça. Et le fait que tu sois présent avec moi, c'est explicable ça ? demanda Shinichi.

\- Ouais. Mais je ne te dirais rien ! coupa Heiji.

« S'en est de trop. »

Shinichi sortit de la maison, suivi de près par Heiji (qui traverse les murs, ne l'oublions pas) pour se retrouver dans la même rue qui menait à l'arrêt de bus, sous une pluie dérangeante.

Le détective fut interrompu par le vibreur de son téléphone portable, tandis qu'il consulta ses SMS par la suite.

« A-Akai-san ? »

Il était l'agent du FBI venu en mission pour enquêter sur l'affaire Mat, c'est tout ce qu'il savait à son propos. À vrai dire, il le connaissait en raison de collaboration rapide, et c'était le genre de type à l'aider en lui donnant des noms ou des adresses, sans le rencontrer réellement... une vraie ombre, dans une histoire légèrement sanglante...

« Han. C'est un type qui détient une fille en otage, il bosse pour Mat. Je sais que t'es sur l'affaire, prend ça pour un remerciement, par rapport à la dernière fois. » lu Shinichi.

\- Han ? C'est qui le mec qui t'a donné son nom ? demanda Heiji.

\- Un agent du FBI. Il doit bosser sur cette affaire. Mais on a pas besoin de ses services, ce type va nous contacter et nous demander plein de merde pour nous refiler ta copine. Tu peux aussi faire une croix sur ton collier.

Heiji leva les yeux au ciel. Lui qui voulait, à la base, garder son collier, c'était plutôt mal barré.

Pas le temps pour continuer la discussion, que son téléphone sonna à nouveau, et cette fois-ci c'était un numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Encore un de ces timbré qui bossait pour Mat ? Sûrement, mais il fallait tenter.

Il décrocha, et ramena son téléphone à son oreille.

\- Kudo Shinichi ?

\- Ouais.

Un petit rire s'entendit dans le combiné.

\- Nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance. Moi, comme cette jeune fille.

Heiji écarquilla les yeux.

« Kazuha ! » pensa-t-il.

\- Tu vas faire tout ce que je vais te dire. Avant de quitter ce pays avec mon collier... j'aimerais partir en paix. Difficile quand deux agents du FBI me recherchent. Je t'envoie leurs noms, fais vite... »

« Voix trafiqué. »

\- Ce type... souffla Shinichi, en raccrochant. Le mail s'afficha, puis s'ouvrit instantanément.

Le détective sentit son cœur rater un battement, le premier nom lui était inconnu.

Mais le deuxième était bien Shuichi Akai.

* * *

NAN.

Rassurez-vous, Akai a vraiment un petit rôle à la con quoi, il sert juste d'informateur. Alors commencez pas à dire "Ouais, il est encore là lui ?" OK ?

Voilà sinon, je vous fais de grands signes pour vous dire : Ciao. Sauf que vous voyez rien. Noraj.

See you ;)

* * *

_« L'argent, c'est composé de "art" et de "gens". L'art de se servir des gens pour s'enrichir, c'est mon commerce. » ~ Mat'. _


	4. La carte mémoire

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUTAIN!

J'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (:() mais le voilà ! Et même s'il y a un scénario et une enquête, les emmerdes continuent, Heiji fera chier Shinichi pour... longtemps ? Fin bref :)

Nouveau personnage. Un agent de police de DC mentionné. C'est le dernier perso que je mêle à l'affaire, m'enfin. Je compte finir cette fic en un peu plus de 10 chapitres ^^

Enjoy that !

* * *

**Ghostbuster**

Déjà une semaine qu'Heiji avait été assassiné, et donc 7 jours que le lycéen le suivait partout, quitte à lui pourrir la vie.

Mais depuis qu'il avait vu à quel point il pouvait être attaché à des personnes importantes à ses yeux, dont Kazuha, son point de vue avait changé. Il était au final quelqu'un de bien, malgré son côté farceur.

Plusieurs jours donc qu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'Han. Quatre pour être exact. Et il avait encore trois jours pour tuer le dernier agent du FBI encore vivant eu Japon. Quant à l'autre, il avait été tué accidentellement par l'aide de son employeur qui avait en réalité piégé une pièce avec des bombes.

Il n'était pas coupable de ce crime, non. Par contre, il devait maintenant trouver Akai. Ce qu'il comptait faire était de passer par Han pour arriver à Mat et le jeter en prison, mais la tâche s'avérait être très difficile de l'extérieur, et impossible de l'intérieur. Et Heiji qui refusait de lui dire qui était Mat, cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses, comme s'ils étaient liés par un quelconque objet...

Non, ça pouvait être aussi Kazuha qui connaissait cette personne.

Shinichi arrêta de réfléchir plus longtemps, tandis que la neige continua de tomber. Les terres nippones en étaient recouvertes.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, enfoiré de détective... souffla Heiji. « Mais quelqu'un est entré en bas, par effraction. »

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux. Il attrapa son pistolet et descendit les escaliers de sa maison arme en main.

« Il y a du bruit. »

Il s'avança vers le salon, passant par une porte ouverte, dans un lourd silence. De gauche à droite, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses meubles, et la cheminée qui procurait de la chaleur.

Il tenta de reculer, quand une arme se présenta dans le bas de son dos.

\- Erreur, détective.

Shinichi senti une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa joue. C'était pas Han, et c'était pas Mat, il avait de toute manière une vraie voix de psychopathe, donc très reconnaissable.

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ta cible.

Shinichi soupira. Shuichi Akai rangea son arme dans son étui quand il contourna le détective pour s'allumer une cigarette. Pour un agent du FBI, il était habillé comme un simple citoyen... juste une veste fermée noire avec un pantalon bleu marine, tout ça dans des couleurs unies avec de simple poches.

Chose qu'il put voir, c'est sans doute le fait qu'il devait être frileux. Bonnet, écharpes et même des gants.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre partenaire Akai-san... mais maintenant, Han me demande de vous tuer pour je ne sais qu-

\- Je sais. Il a juste peur qu'un loup découvre sa tanière. Il était normal qu'il passe par toi, surtout avec un otage important.

Heiji prit place dans le siège d'en face, tandis que Shinichi servit une tasse de café noir serré à l'agent du FBI. Il s'assit à son tour dans un siège, à droite d'Heiji, ce qui fit sourire Akai.

\- Le fait qu'un fantôme te suit partout n'est pas explicable... tu sais, souffla-t-il.

Le détective de l'Est avala de travers.

\- Dans tous les cas, nous sommes là pour parler de Mat et d'Han. Vous avez sûrement des infos à-

\- Je t'arrête immédiatement. Ça fait deux ans que j'enquête sur cette affaire, et durant ces deux années, j'ai récolté de rares informations à leur sujet. Je pense même savoir pourquoi ils ont tué ce détective.

De toute manière, il n'était pas prêt à tout déballer comme ça.

Shuichi était un agent du FBI très intelligent, et qui avait le sens de la priorité. Mais dieu sait qu'il était borné, froid, et à la limite de la lassitude. Mais il avait raison, en deux ans d'enquête, il avait pu obtenir des informations... et les donner à un lycéen ne serait pas vraiment favorable pour lui.

\- Bon écoute. Y'a une carte mémoire qui est entre les mains d'un flic, fais ton possible pour lui récupérer. Elle ne concerne pas cette affaire, mais elle m'est utile. Tu me la rapporte, et je te laisse l'affaire, de toute façon j'en ai marre d'être ici.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de carte mémoire ? demanda le détective.

\- Rapporte-la moi. Je quitte le pays, et Han te délivre la fille en échange du collier, et tout se passera bien. Tu peux au moins faire ça, tu n'es pas si stupide que tu en as l'air.

Shinichi se leva de son siège puis soupira.

\- C'est bon, je vais vous la chercher votre carte.

Il sortit de sa propre maison, laissant l'agent du FBI tout seul. Maintenant, encore fallait-il savoir quel policier avait ce que cherchait Akai...

L'agent du FBI n'en savait lui-même rien. En plus, il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ni même ce qu'elle contenait. Comment voulais-tu retrouver une babiole pareil dans une si grande ville ?

Sa seule chance c'était le poste de police et l'inspecteur Megure. Et bien qu'il n'avait pas très envie de le revoir, puisqu'il était pressé, il n'avait guère le choix. C'est au pas de course qu'il s'y rendit alors, toujours suivit de près par Casper qui s'amusait à jeter des boules de neige sur les fenêtres des maisons du quartier. Très subtile comme blague.

\- C'est ce connard au bonnet bleu qui est venue nous rencontrer finalement... quel culot. Il s'invite chez toi comme ça celui-là.

« Tu as fait pareil avec moi je te signale... » pensa Shinichi.

Il entra dans le commissariat -très grande bâtisse- et retrouva l'inspecteur Takagi. L'homme au costard le salua et demanda l'objet de sa visite, et c'était ici qu'il fallait ruser.

\- Je suis témoin d'une affaire impliquant une carte mémoire. Qui est en charge de l'affaire ?

Takagi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Couloir A porte 2. C'est une affaire mineure mais si tu peux lui être utile.

\- Merci.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir en question, salua les agents qu'il connaissait, et posa la main sur la poignée glacée de la porte. Shinichi n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

Il l'ouvrit.

Son cœur rata un battement.

_[==]_

\- Tu étais CENSÉ le pousser à bout. IL DEVAIT fini. Et là tu m'annonces que ce Akai Shapuchri la est encore debout ? Ça ne va pas Han, et excuse moi, mais que tu me regardes AVEC CES YEUX c'est pas mieux ! hurla Mat.

Han soupira.

\- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Tu l'auras ton collier.

Mat se calma, et lâcha sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

\- Tu vois, j'ai foutu de l'essence sur elle. Il se pourrait que, d'un coup, PAF elle prenne feu. Et là barbecue amigo. Mais dans ce cas, on aura échoué, je serais vénère, et je te boufferais. Ça va mieux là ?

« Espèce de connard. Si ce Shinichi ne bouge pas son rectum... »

\- Shinichi s'occupe de lui.

Mat cracha son verre.

\- Quel abruti. SHUICHI et SHINICHI se connaissent IDIOT !

Han repoussa Mat, avant de récupérer son pistolet. Trois balles, tout ce qu'il restait dans le chargeur, et c'était largement suffisant pour un type comme lui, aussi sanguinaire qu'il était.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais le surveiller, et je le tuerais lui aussi. Ça te va ?

Mat sourit.

\- Il a un nouvel allié... un homme important dans la police.

« Lui... »

* * *

Drôle de fin n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais ! Pourtant voilà, notre agent de police en question est redoutable ;)

À bientôt :D


	5. Le crash

Ohayooooo O/

Bon. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cette absence de longue durée concernant la fiction... un trou d'inspiration. Sauf que j'ai pu, il y a quelques jours, trouver la fin de cette fiction. Mais encore fallait-il l'écrire ? XD

Je tiens quand même à remercier les lecteurs et reviewers de la fic. Vous êtes géniaux comme toujours ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Ghostbuster**

_Voir les morts peut signifier avoir un don. Mais n'en voir qu'un, pour une raison aussi subtile... n'est peut-être pas si normal._

L'agent Jinpei Matsuda.

Comment ce type pouvait être au courant ? Attends, non il ne savait rien encore. C'était bizarre. C'était lui qui avait la carte mémoire ? Donc il devait forcément savoir ce qui se tramait sur cette affaire. Le mieux encore, c'était de lui demander

La réputation de cet homme n'était en revanche pas à critiquer. Il avait travaillé avec Date, Furuya, Matsumoto... sans jamais avoir recours à des échecs cuisants. Grand fumeur et de sang chaud, parfois un peu trop comique aux gouts de certains, il avait un professionnalisme semblable à celui d'un agent fédéral bien gradé. Sans le costard et la manière d'être.

– Eh bien mon gars ? Pourquoi cette tête de six pieds d'long ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur la carte mémoire et cette affaire concernant Hattori Heiji.

« Au moins, il est très direct. »

Le détective prit place sur la chaise en face de l'agent, ou inspecteur aucune idée, qui lui faisait face.

– Je ne peux pas encore te dire certaines choses sans preuve. Mais il semblerait qu'Hattori Heiji ait bel et bien été en contact avec ce Mat. C'est lui qui a organisé son assassinat en passant par une personne. Que tu connais.

– Pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ?! cria Shinichi, soudainement. Le détective respira un coup et senti son cœur battre légèrement plus fort. « Qui est cette personne en question ? »

« Il se détruit de jour en jour... Kudo-kun... »

– Ne va pas me dire que tu ne sais rien ! répliqua Matsuda.

Ne pas savoir ? Ne pas savoir quoi ?

Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était l'accident, et l'affaire en compagnie de l'inspecteur Megure. Rien de plus, si ce n'est l'intervention de Mat à Osaka, et la rencontre avec l'agent du FBI Shuichi Akai.

Shinichi, naturellement calme, semblait cette fois perdre un peu de patience.

– Savoir quoi ? reprit-il.

« Je n'y crois pas. Il ne se souvient de rien. C'est comme si... »

– Hattori est-il ici ? s'écria l'agent.

– Nan. Pourquoi ?

– Kudo-kun, tu ne DOIS PAS l'écouter !

Il leva un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? rétorqua le détective.

Matsuda essaye de calmer l'homme avec qui il parlait, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère tendue qu'il y avait dans la pièce. D'un geste simple, il saisit la main de Shinichi, et pressa son pouce dans la paume de sa main.

Ce qu'il entendit le fit frémir. Des battements de cœur plus ou moins fort.

Ce qui n'était pas normal... c'était de les sentir avec le pouce, dans sa main. Il y avait clairement un problème, non pas à l'extérieur, mais bien à l'intérieur. Cette fois, il l'avait sa preuve.

– Très bien, déclara l'agent de police. « Je vais tout te dire. »

Le détective écarquilla les yeux.

– Te souviens-tu de la journée du 7 décembre avec plus de précision ?

– Je vois bien avouer que dans le début de l'après-midi, j'étais un peu dans les vapes, et je ne me souviens plus trop où j'étais. J'ai bu un ou deux verres par la suite pour me remettre les idées en place, et je suis aller dans une épicerie prendre un plat préparé.

Matsuda soupira.

– Le chauffeur du camion a été manipulé. Par quelqu'un que tu connais très bien.

Le détective serra les poings.

– La voiture d'Hattori Heiji était immobilisé, ce n'était pas le frein du camion qui était déréglé. C'était intentionnel.

Shinichi fronça les sourcils.

– Le collier appartient à Mat. Il s'est vengé.

S'en était de trop.

– Le coupable n'est pas le chauffeur, mais...

– Assez ! rugit Shinichi. « Je suis venu pour la carte mémoire ! Rien de plus. Cette enquête est à moi. Je ne veux plus entendre ces balivernes. »

« Il est trop tard maintenant... je dois agir seul. »

Il balança la carte mémoire dans la pièce, le détective l'attrapant avec la main droite. Il disparut ensuite du commissariat en trombe, sous une averse des pluies battantes.

L'agent Matsuda soupira. Hattori Heiji, fantôme ? Et puis quoi encore ?

[==]

Shinichi n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Soit à cause du concert d'Heiji dans la cuisine avec les casseroles, soit parce que l'agent Jinpei Matsuda l'avait bien trop... intrigué ? Secoué ?

Ou voulait-il en venir ? Son geste sur sa main avait été des plus suspects, en plus. Voulait-il insinuer qu'il perdait la tête ?

– Quoi de prévu, aujourd'hui ? demanda Heiji.

Shinichi fronça les sourcils.

Akai Shuichi avait prit un vol avec deux agents du FBI (le pilote en étant un) dans un jet privé en direction des États-Unis. L'enquête sur Mat et Han semblait donc vraiment être importante, et constituerait un blocage majeur pour la police et le bureau fédéral ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. D'un autre côté, la question qu'il se posait dès à présent c'était...

Pourquoi voyait-il Heiji Hattori, et pas les autres ? Pourquoi lui ? A cause du collier ?

Mais non. Parce qu'il enquêtait et voulait retrouver Kazuha. Tout simplement. Et aussi car son "ami" était mort, et il se devait de retrouver le coupable... ou le manipulateur dans le cas où Matsuda aurait vu juste.

– Allô ? Y'a pas de réseau ?

– La ferme. Je réfléchis.

Il se jeta sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Le journal présenta d'abord une nouvelle terrifiante pour les transports aériens.

– Faudrait peut-être reprendre l'affaire non ? demanda Heiji.

« Han devrait bientôt me contacter... » pensa Shinichi. « Quelle plaie... »

– Bon, plus qu'à attendre alors.

« Ce Jinpei Matsuda a découvert la vérité. Mais pourquoi me parle-t-il du 7 décembre ? »

**« Nouvelle importante pour les États-Unis. Cinq agents du FBI ont perdu la vie dans un crash d'avion meurtrier dès le survol des quais de New York. On soupçonne la piste terroriste. »**

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux. Ce vol. Cet avion.

C'était dans celui-ci qu'avait embarqué Akai.

* * *

La première gêne de Mat a rejoint l'autre monde ! Qui sont les suivants ? Qui est le véritable meurtrier ?

Allezzz. Lisez bien :)

Je vous retrouve bientôt (novembre grand max) pour le chapitre 6, ou je commence à lever le voile O/

Ciao~


	6. Rapport d'enquête

Bonjour !

Ah. Ça se complique. J'ai eu du mal à mettre au point ce que je voulais faire. Mais au moins, j'ai réussi. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fiction, et là, l'étau se resserre grandement. Surtout sur la fin, ou le nom du coupable est ENFIN révélé.

Alors : non, pas Megure. Non, pas Mat. Et non, pas Akai. Voilà ;(

Enjoy !

* * *

**Ghostbuster**

Shinichi sorti en trombe de sa résidence.

Tout semblait clair. Très clair. Et maintenant, le détective lycéen courait le plus vite possible dans la ville, les transports en commun en grève. Han ne l'avait plus recontacté, c'était sûrement lui qui s'était débarrassé d'Akai, de ses mains, de sa propre volonté. Peut-être sous les ordres de Mat, une fois encore, mais ça revenait au même. Affaire résolue.

Il restait un point à éclaircir. Le tueur.

Oui. Heiji Hattori était bien au feu rouge, lorsqu'un camion lui avait foncé dessus. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le détective d'Osaka. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il l'avait croisé dans un garage, remise en état de sa voiture. L'explication était plus simple de ce point de vue : un homme, décédé, n'irait pas hanter quelqu'un car la personne a ramassé un simple collier.

Mat vouloir ce collier ? Ce n'était pas possible. Irréaliste. Un collier pareil, certes avec de la valeur, ne lui intéresserait surement pas, d'autant plus qu'il avait dû payer cher pour les explosifs de l'avion...

Il avait croisé Heiji, et sûrement l'assassin. Hattori devait le savoir. Chaque jour qui passait, son enquête revenait au point de départ, sans pistes. C'était un fantôme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? soupira Shinichi. Il passa sa main sur son visage humide, la transpiration et la pluie n'aidant pas. « Les fantômes n'existent pas. Jamais. »

L'assassin n'avait pas saboté le camion. Il avait saboté la voiture d'Heiji. Ce devait être un mécanicien ou un professionnel. En immobilisant la voiture au carrefour...

La théorie était sûrement juste. Il y avait une longue route entre le garage et le feu rouge, sans un seul point d'arrêt, trois minutes en voiture. Autrement dit, une fois la voiture stoppé, un système devait l'immobiliser. Pneus, moteur ? Il n'en savait rien.

Quant au chauffeur, il avait été embrouillé. Depuis le début.

_« Quelque chose cloche encore. Ce Mat. Pourquoi je semble le reconnaitre, sans pour autant me souvenir de lui ? » pensa-t-il._

Il s'arrêta au commissariat.

\- Non ! C'est du délire...

...

_– Le coupable n'est pas le chauffeur, mais..._

_– Assez ! rugit Shinichi. « Je suis venu pour la carte mémoire ! Rien de plus. Cette enquête est à moi. Je ne veux plus entendre ces balivernes. »_

_« Il est trop tard maintenant... je dois agir seul. »_

_..._

Le détective de l'Est débarqua dans le hall, et demanda à voir l'agent Matsuda. C'est l'inspecteur Takagi qui rencontra Shinichi.

\- Parti.

Un mot.

\- Où ? s'écria Kudo.

\- Mh. Il a parlé d'un héliport, en bas d'un endroit appelé "Silent Beach", indiqua Takagi.

L'agent de police se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Il ne devait, à la base, ne pas dire où il se rendait. Besoin d'enquête. L'inspecteur Takagi accompagna Shinichi lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit que Matsuda était en danger de mort.

Deux policiers grimpèrent dans la même voiture que les deux hommes, en direction du lieu.

Takagi, qui avait pris le volant, conduisait à vive allure dans les rues avec les sirènes en marche. Il passa entre plusieurs voitures, slaloma de justesse des camions, faillit renverser deux motards. Puis l'agent sorti de la grande ville pour les petites banlieues et quartiers aux alentours, en approche d'une plage non loin d'un aéroport, équipé en plus d'un héliport en contrebas d'une crique.

L'endroit se fit voir. Une sorte de maison en pierre se dévoila à la voiture de police, qui surplomba toute la plage. Barricades aux fenêtres, la porte bloquée par une barre de fer, la voiture de Matsuda était bien garé en face.

Les agents de police engagèrent ce qui semblait être une fusillade, couvrant ainsi Shinichi qui se dirigea vers la trappe à l'arrière, aussi bloqué. Les hommes de Han étaient sûrement déterminé à gagner du temps.

Enfin, Shinichi ouvrit la trappe. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait péter la gueule de cet enfoiré...

\- Atch !

Il arriva au sous-sol, dans une scène très délicate.

Matsuda venait de prendre un coup de couteau en plein poumon, il s'écroula sur le sol. Han l'inspecta, ses mains recouvertes de son sang, qu'il lécha par la suite dans un léger fou rire démoniaque.

Shinichi trembla.

Une fois son acte terminé, Han se leva. Il étira un sourire rouge, précisément de la couleur du liquide coulant sur le sol, provenant de la blessure du pauvre agent de police qui n'allait plus tarder à perdre la vie.

\- Assassin.

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'en pouvait définitivement plus. Fatigué de cette histoire, physiquement comme psychologiquement, son cœur battait la chamade et il bouillonna de l'intérieur. Son envie d'écraser l'homme qui tenait en face de lui monta jusqu'à son cerveau, la dernière étape consistant à effectuer le mouvement.

\- Tu es l'assassin... d'Hattori Heiji.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux fou, marmonna le détective.

\- Tu as rencontré Mat peu avant l'assassinat d'Heiji. Puisqu'on croyait que tu étais la personne la plus proche de lui, on t'a injecté une drogue pour accomplir notre méfait. C'est toi qui t'es retrouvé avec le chauffeur pour le faire chanter. C'est toi le véritable assassin.

...

Shinichi serra les poings.

\- Mais tu veux savoir le pire ? Tu es condam-

Le détective venait de bondir sur lui, attrapant ses doigts. Il maintenait le couteau, et ses mains, un duel de force. L'arme pointa le plafond, puis, sous l'influence du détective, se dirigea lentement vers Han.

La pointe toucha sa chemise noire. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue.

\- Cette fille...

Le détective remarqua la présence de la jeune femme. Kazuha... il espérait qu'elle aille bien.

\- Si tu me tues, tu iras en prison.

\- Je n'ai plus à rien perdre. Tu l'as dit, non ? Je suis condamné.

Han ria.

Le couteau se planta dans sa poitrine.

« Merde... je déraille... » pensa Shinichi.

\- Mhhhrhmmm !

Shinichi laissa Han tomber sur le sol, son sang se mélangeant avec celui de Matsuda. Le détective s'approcha de l'agent de police, qui respirait encore, très lentement. La blessure était, de toute manière, insoignable désormais.

\- Tu n'es pas... un assassin... tu étais drogué, souffla Matsuda.

\- Je...

\- Chut... ne dit rien. Ma poche droite... cette fille...

Il se tut. Dans un dernier silence qui emmena Matsuda dans l'autre monde.

Plus qu'assez, le dernier homme de la pièce se leva. Dans sa poche droite, des notes, qui signalaient que mat était sur le point de partir avec la fille à bord de son bateau. Un bateau plutôt imposant, peut-être pas un "yacht", mais suffisamment gros pour y être comparé. Il devait reposer sur les quais juste à côté, et celui qui l'avait manipulé était à bord.

Shinichi soupira. Mais... de partir avec la fille à bord, cette phrase sembla attirer son attention. Il regarda la jeune femme, tête baissée, foulard sur la bouche et le crâne. Tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Il souleva son menton et écarquilla les yeux.

« Bâtard... »

Ce n'était pas Kazuha...

* * *

Dernier chapitre, avant la fin de semaine prochaine, normalement. Cette affaire se résout enfin, tout est éclairci... ou presque, puisque Mat a encore sa petite zone d'ombre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu ^^

À la base, la fic était délire, plusieurs chapitres avec un peu d'enquête, mais je l'ai transformé car ça ne me plaisait pas...

En tout cas, à la prochaine !

* * *

Axter : Tu as tout ! Merci à toi :)

Azuna : Merci beaucoup :p Et voilà, c'est chose faite, vous savez tout :)


	7. Le fantôme de l'épave

Hello !

Eh bien... voilà. Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction (whaou après 6/7 mois de publication pour 7 chapitres XD) et tout se termine enfin pour Shinichi. Oui, tout, ou presque. M'enfin, lisez, vous saurez bien x)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ghostbuster**

Ce bateau. Un yacht plutôt grand.

Shinichi posa son pied sur le plancher de l'extérieur du bateau. Il n'y avait, d'apparence personne à l'intérieur. Il avança encore d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et entra dans le couloir principal.

Quelques chambres à gauche et à droite, un escalier pour aller dans la salle des machines, et tout au fond un autre escalier menant à la salle du capitaine.

Le principal souci, c'est qu'il y avait des cadavres. Des hommes, morts, sur le sol... tout un tas d'hommes, et même de femmes. Le sol était devenu rouge sang, quand un bruis sourd attira son attention.

Le détective porta son attention sur un étrange paquet à terre. Il sourit, difficilement, mais sûr de lui.

[==]

\- Les fantômes... ça n'existe pas ! cria Mat.

Kazuha était terrorisée. La porte blindée s'ouvrit lorsque la silhouette du détective de l'est aveugla Mat. Il était à la fois surpris, mais également satisfait devoir que Kudo Shinichi avait réussi à venir jusqu'à lui... ou presque, avec l'aide de l'agent Matsuda et un peu de Shuichi.

Le détective fit comprendre à Mat de laisser partir Kazuha. Il la tenait en otage.

\- Laisse là partir.

\- Kudo-kun... elle était la compagne de ce Hattori. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas accepter ta requête ?

...

Shinichi sourit.

\- Mais je suis là moi.

\- Les fantômes ça N'EXISTENT PAS! hurla-t-il.

« Ce type est vraiment complètement fou. » pensa-t-il.

Il libéra cependant Kazuha, tombant en arrière. La jeune femme s'élança sur Shinichi, qui lui donna l'ordre de quitter le navire le plus vite possible. Mat semblait quant à lui, terrifié.

\- Vous êtes tous morts ! cracha-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! »

\- Il n'y a que moi, répondit Shinichi.

\- C'est ce Hattori ! C'est de sa faute ! J'ai accidentellement tué un agent de police, et cet enfoiré, à tout fait pour me salir et me mettre derrière les barreaux.

\- C'est là qu'était ta place, répliqua le détective.

Mat serra les dents.

\- Il voulait m'anéantir JUSTE parce que l'agent de police que j'ai tué était un ami de son père. JUSTE pour ça.

\- Il voulait faire payer ton crime.

\- N'APPROCHEZ PAS, hurla-t-il.

Ça semblait être vrai.

Mat ne jouait certainement pas la comédie, il transpirait énormément, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il baissa la tête quand Shinichi en profita pour fermer la porte "blindée", à clé, avant de se mettre à genoux lui aussi.

Son cœur rata un, puis deux battements. La drogue faisait réellement effet.

\- Dégagez ! cria Mat.

« Complètement fou. »

\- Je suis seul, reprit Shinichi en levant le ton. Il s'était remis debout, et avait fait un pas vers Mat. « SEUL. »

D'un geste rapide, il dégaina une arme de sa ceinture et tira plusieurs fois, autour de Shinichi, avant que celui-ci ne prenne une balle en pleine poitrine. Il avança tout de même d'un pas.

\- Va en enfer, fumier, explosa Mat.

\- Tu vas m'accompagner.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand une explosion avait retenti. Le navire chavira alors, et de l'eau remplit peu à peu la pièce fermée par la porte blindée, et par un autre escalier dissimulé à droite, qui menait un étage plus bas.

L'eau monta jusqu'au genou de Shinichi, quand une autre balle sortie du canon de Mat. Le détective de l'est s'écroula, mort, flottant dans l'eau.

Mat ria.

Il s'avança avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte blindée.

\- Ils ont tous disparu...

Et quand celui-ci tenta d'ouvrir la porte, il comprit. Il comprit que, lui aussi avait été piégé, quand Shinichi avait fermé la porte avant d'envoyer la clé par le bas de la porte, avant que l'eau n'envahisse le bateau.

Mat tomba jusqu'au mur, paniqué, car son propre yacht commençait à couler en piquet. L'eau était profonde, suffisante pour que le nez du bateau dépasse de la surface de l'océan.

Il se retrouva rapidement sous l'eau, dans une pièce condamné, aucun moyen de sortir. L'étage du-dessous était complètement submergé.

« Adieu... » retenti une voix dans la pièce. Très familière.

Il succomba.

[==]

Un an plus tard,

Deux jeunes filles parlaient tout en marchant dans la rue bondée de Tokyo, se protégeant du froid qui les enveloppait. L'une d'entre elle déplia le journal comme pour appuyer ses propos de la minute précédente.

\- C'est cette épave. Un yacht, qui aurait coulé il y a un an dans une crique non loin, laissé à l'abandon aujourd'hui. Puisque l'eau a légèrement diminué, et que les courants ont joué un rôle dans cette affaire, l'épave a été emporté à quelques mètres contre la falaise, à l'air libre.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est palpitant... soupira l'autre jeune fille.

Elle sourit.

\- On dit qu'on pourrait y rencontrer des âmes errantes... celle d'un gros agent de police, d'un détective au teint mat, d'un tueur fou, d'un homme avec un bonnet, d'un agent en costard noir et...

\- Mh ?

\- Le fantôme de Kudo Shinichi.

Oui...

Il y avait encore beaucoup de mystères non résolu, sur cette terre.

_FIN_


End file.
